Bounds that cannot be cut
by CombustionNation
Summary: He was devastated. He didn't eat, sleep or talk. He was plagued by his thoughts. Yet all was restored when she was restored too. One-shot. Rated T for the dark atmosphere. This one-shot is in remembrance of my deceased grandmother. Dank je wel oma. Please R & R


**This one-shot is in remembrance of my deceased grandmother. Dank je wel oma.**

* * *

 **Please R & R**

* * *

 **Bounds that cannot be cut**

He didn't care. He didn't care what they thought. He didn't care what they said. He didn't care what they showed. It was too good to be true, he knew that from the start, and this was his first mistake. Knowing that it was too good to be true. He didn't think it could hurt this much, but he was wrong. The pain, the flashbacks, everything that he had enjoyed with her came back down, like rain that lingers in the sky for a long time, waits for the right moment, and then strikes. That was how he felt. _Out of all people, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?_ The pain had struck him more than any other pain, be it physical or mental, that he had ever experienced. The worst part was the duration of the pain. It slowly tore him to shreds, all his happiness and positivity going with it. Other people had noticed it too: how he hanged around the guild nowadays, not wanting to converse with anyone, simply because _she_ would most likely be the topic of conversation. Even when it didn't start out that way, it would always end up with _her_. He couldn't comprehend anything after that, and all was lost as he was caught in the tragedy of her death, again and again and again. His mind turned into mush, his body into pulp. His hands would shake uncontrollably, his legs wiggle. Wave after wave of nostalgia came at him with no limit whatsoever, resulting in him drowning in the tears that he hadn't shed in a long time.

Everyone knew how much Lucy meant to Natsu, especially Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Charle. Therefore, they knew how hard it was for Natsu to even be around the guild, and how hard it was for him to even be alive. They all had the same struggle, yet only Natsu was the most affected by it. He would spent days gazing at the stars, neither eating or sleeping, only thinking about _her_. Why couldn't he save her? Why couldn't he save her from the horrible events that happened? WHY COULDN'T HE SAVE HER FOR MAVIS' SAKE?! If he could, he would give up the world for her. He would give his own life for her. Because that's what Lucy was for him; his life. She was his morning, his afternoon, his evening, his laugh, his rage, his tears, his sobs. She was his spirit, his mind, his body, his magic. She was everything for him. And he lost it all. She took off for another world, Natsu's life with her.

* * *

It became gradually worse after that. He barely slept, ate or drank, and he didn't go on jobs anymore. It just didn't feel right without Lucy. His friends rarely saw him, and if they saw him, whether inside the guild or in Magnolia, they cringed at his appearance. Sloppy hair, unwashed clothes, horrible smell; he had it all. They always wanted to talk to him, cheer him up, take him on jobs, or just anything that would take his mind of the blonde that took his heart with her. But whatever they tried, it didn't work. The amount of times they tried making him smile was beyond them, and the effort was pointless. All Natsu thought about was Lucy. His thoughts about her were infinite. Every time he pronounced her name in his head, he got guilt slapped by his fears, his demons. They would force him to watch her suffer, watch her cry, watch her die. He couldn't take it. Every time they forced him, he couldn't take it. He would explode. Flames would emerge from him, with screams coming out of his mouth every single second. This whole process would go on for several hours, and that every day. It was the first time that Natsu couldn't win a fight, because he couldn't win from himself. He demolished himself from the inside, and nothing could prevent the destruction.

That was until one day, he smelled a scent he thought he wouldn't smell anymore in his life. Lucy's scent. He filled up with joy, burning down a few houses in the process, but he didn't care. He smelled Lucy's scent, and he wasn't letting go. Not like last time. When he got a general direction of where the scent came from, he sprinted into that direction, not caring what other people said. He would find his long lost love, even if he had to destroy the world for it. He trailed her scent all over Magnolia and the surrounding forests, passing many beautiful places. At one point, the scent became stronger. He was getting close. When he came to a cliff, he couldn't believe his eyes. There she stood, eyes filled to the brim with tears. Natsu also filled up, and it didn't take more than a second before both started running towards each other, letting go of all thoughts. The salty waterfalls were clearly present when they met each others arms, Natsu lifting Lucy high in the air. Right there, at that moment, Natsu let go of all his worries and fears. "Don't worry," she said to him, "I'm not going anywhere." And they stood there for another hour, just enjoying each others' presence. They could take on the world at that very moment, as long as they had each other.


End file.
